fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
GemFlash Precure
'GemFlash Precure '(GemFlash プリキュア GemFlash Purikyua) is a series created by CureRuby24 The series is about RPG classes and Gem Stones (birthstones specifically) Story In some far away world called kingdom of gems, Plush like beings along with humans are playing together when one plush see's a large dark cloud and large creatures in the distance...the kingdom is being attacked by these giant crystal monsters, two of the plush creatures escape the chaos and into a portal leading to a blue planet. Ryan Carbuncle had a normal life of a teenage school boy until two fairies from The Gem Kingdom appeared and said he needed to save the world from the Dark Gem Empire, after that nothing stays the same again. Characters Pretty Cure * Ryan Carbuncle (ライアン カルブンクル Raian karubunkuru)/Cure Ruby (キュアルビー Kyua Rubī): A 16 year old boy who is outgoing, friendly and cares a lot about his friends And family, he willing to do anything for them even if it risks his life. He has an obsession with Twintails. * Akiza Lapis (アキザ ラピス Akiza Rapisu)/ Cure Sapphire (キュアサファイア Kyua Safaia) A "nerdy girl" very similar to Ami (from the sailor moon series) however she does have a bit more output then her as she is a club leader and can take charge when need be and is the second in command despite being the last to awaken of the team. She is also really shy and is known to run quite fast. She is also a big fan of other cure teams. * Suiko Citrine (スィコシトリン Su~iko shitorin)/Cure Topaz (キュアトパーズ Kyua topāzu) She has a crush on Ryan so she basically acts like a puppy. Other wise she is a strict person as she is the schools student council president. She was the first of the three to awaken and was active two years prior to the beginning of the series. Mascots * Gold: A chipmunk like fairy, Ryan met after finding Cure Ruby's Gem Commune and Cure Cards. Gold can be really judging of Ryan and can get mad with him but knows he must help his cure partner no matter what, he went to the Cure Fairy School along with his Rival Silver. * Silver: A woodpecker like fairy met by Suiko, he never talks unless needed. Apparently was paired with other cures in the past but all ended in failure. * Pearl: A fairy baby from the Gem Kingdom, gold took her with him while escaping. She sees Ryan as a big brother. Dark Gem Empire * King Tekite: Leader of the Dark Gem Empire and original ruler of the Gem Kingdom before being dethroned for his radical views and goal to "keep the kingdom safe". He was stopped by Cure Ruby in the past and sealed at the cost of her life, until awakened millenniums later by followers. * Mask: Leader of the Generals and second in command next to Tekite no one except King Tekite knows who mask is. * Terror: One of the Generals and the first encountered. * Agony: The second to appear she is much more reliable then Terror and is trusted with more important operations. * Coal: Even though he's young he's the strongest of the three generals, talks as if he's a crime boss in New York from the 1920's and uses terms from those times. * Crystroyers: The monster used by the Dark Gem Empire. Secondary * Sarah: Ryan's love interest. * Tifa: Ryan's friend from childhood she's part of a super wealthy family. She arrives midway through the season and becomes important to the story. * Shun and Kotaro: Ryan's friends from school. Items and terms * Gem Commune: The item used by the cures. It takes the form of a flip phone. * CureCards: Inables the Gem Commune to use different function and unleash cure abilities * Cure Energy: What decides if you are a Precure or not. More often found in Females with some exceptions. * Caliburn: Ruby's sword. She can call for it when she needs it. Places * Delaco City: Where Ryan and the others live it is a big city. It is based of the real world Akihabara. The city has unusual natural crystal or gem structures and the plants also take on a crystalline appearance. * Delaco Park: A special park that overlooks the city it has a giant crystal tree in the centre. * Gem Kingdom: A beautiful dimension filled with amazing gems however it is currently taken over. Trivia * GemFlash Precure was originally called Break it! Precure and didn't have a gem theme it was more a sequel to Futari Wa Precure. * GemFlash has cameos of some of the Canon series characters and original characters of people CureRuby24 is friends with, (With their permission of course). * Gemflash takes place in a universe like the All stars movies where the cures age. * The series was inspired by Kampfer and Gonna be the Twintail with its genderbending protagonist situation. * Gemflash was first thought of around the time of DokiDoki Precure. * GemFlash Precure is part of a muiltverse in each there is a different version of the main character Ryan Carbuncle. Each universe is based off an anime series that CureRuby24 likes. * GemFlash Precure can be considered a child friendly Harem series. Category:Fan Series Category:User:CureRuby24 Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries